Searching for a Scoop
by MrsMcVampy
Summary: When a reporter for the Seattle Times goes on a break in Forks, following reports of strange wolf activity, no secret is safe. Seth/OC. Takes place 5 years after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Updated September 20, 2008

Hi all! This is officially my first attempt at a story that is not a oneshot. :-) Please review and let me know what you think. And, don't forget you can also check out my Jared/Kim oneshot called **My Never**.

Disclaimer - Don't own anything that you recognize, just a few OCs.

**Prologue**

I once read a story that said something like, "It would begin with the end." And, really, that is where my story seemed to take off.

In that moment, looking my death in the eye, I realized that I had failed to do any real living before now. My life was flashing before my eyes and… it was boring.

Born.

Walking.

Talking.

School.

Graduation.

College.

Graduation.

I was 21 and had never lived.

I made a promise in that moment to fix that.

If I survived, of course.

The source of my life or death predicament was very odd indeed, especially for someone like me, whose life was the epitome of average and boring.

I was on the edge of a cliff, the ocean waves crashing below. And in front of me was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His wavy blonde hair and tall, lean body seemed like the type models would kill for.

Now, this may not seem like a life and death situation, more like a romantic fantasy out of a harlequin romance novel.

Did I mention he had red eyes? Eyes that were slowly fading to a pitch black? And, he had just knocked over several trees while chasing me? Trees that were hundreds of feet high?

But, he was gorgeous. What a way to die…

"I have never experienced a scent" he paused to sniff the air, "mmm… a scent like yours."

Had my heart _not_ been pounding loudly in my ears, I might have taken a moment to ponder why I smelled any particular way to him. I was not one to wear perfume.

As it was, I continued to back slowly to the cliff edge, much like a silly animal over taken by its predator.

To add to the dramatic scene, as cliché as could be possible, a storm quickly hit the coast, drowning me in rain and adding a sense of terror with thunder.

As if I wasn't already sure of death, I was now in the forest with lightning crashing around me.

_Yep, I was going to die._

I let out a laugh at this thought.

"Not many laugh at a moment like this," my gorgeous predator said, looking slightly confused, as though questioning my sanity. "Most people scream."

"I'm not most people," I said, finding my voice. I quickly decided that I was not going to spend my last minuets in a continued state of silence. If he was going to kill me, I could at least annoy him.

As the wind rustled a bush to my side loudly, I took a deep breath.

"What gym do you go to? I would kill to be in such good shape. Although, I suppose you _do_ kill to be in such good shape. Do you kill often? Why are you eyes red?"

All this poured out as he moved closer to me. With each question, his grimace became more pronounced. I could see I was wearing his patience down. I only hoped he snapped and killed me quickly, so I didn't suffer.

The rustling in the bush suddenly increased, causing both me and my attacker to glance over.

That glance would change my life.

The rustling I had earlier ignored, attributing it to the sudden storm, now seemed to be caused by a large beast. Its features seemed canine, much like a wolf. Only it was large, much _too_ large. Its size was more like a bear.

Oddly, it was still not as scary as the now black eyed man. More odd was the position it took, seeming to protect me, and the expression on my predator's face, one of shock and fear.

It took maybe a second for the man to decide a course of action. Much to fast to be humanly possible, confirming my suspicion that he was something other than human, he fled into the woods, the wolf-bear flying after him.

_Was it possible? I wasn't going to die?_

As I felt ice hold hands grip my shoulders, pulling me into a rock hard body, I mentally groaned.

_Spoke to soon._

"Gotcha," the beautiful monster whispered in my ear. As the hairs on my neck stood up, I felt his mouth move to my neck. In that moment, a movie floated into my mind. Underworld.

The man and the creature someone sparked the memory of vampires and werewolves. Was that the answer to this situation? Was this man a vampire?

"Will you taste as good as you smell?" he asked, his mouth now on my neck.

_Yep, he's a vampire._

At that moment, the newly dubbed werewolf plowed into the vampire-man, knocking him away from me.

I cringed away as the wolf tore the man to pieces. When the cries of the vampire ended, I chanced a glance.

Standing there, dressed only in a pair of cut-off shorts was a young man, native in appearance, seemingly close to my age, lighting the vampire bits on fire.

When he turned to face me, I could not help myself. As though pulled to him by a magnetic force, I threw myself in his arms. When I met his eyes, embarrassed by my action, the expression on his face shocked me and caused me to do something I would never do, that was ten times as embarrassing.

I kissed him.

**Chapter One**

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. For someone who needed to make a living turning the thoughts in my mind into words on paper, I was thoroughly screwed.

_Writer's Block._

I suppose with the recent events in my life, I did have some excuse. But that did not pay the bills and keep my life moving forward.

I, Megan Akers, worked as a columnist for the Seattle Times. At only 21 years of age, I had worked very hard to get this position, normally held by people twice my age or more. I had graduated early and top of my class. And, I was a damn good writer. It was thought I was a contender for the Pulitzer this year.

'_Not having a life helped,_' I thought wryly.

My column focused on seemingly unknown current events in the state of Washington, picking cities and towns and discussing their local top news.

It took skill to make some of our small towns sound like they had things happening that everyone should care about; to make something that should be 50 words into a 500 word column.

I was currently looking at the city of Issaquah and their seventh annual 'Dogs, Dogs, Dogs' party. It was very cute. But somehow, my gift for making this seem interesting was not with me.

I jumped at a knock on my door.

"Meg? You got a minute?" I heard my boss call outside my office door.

"Yeah!"

As my boss, Greg Merki, walked in, I noticed right away he did not look happy, nor stressed about a new issue. That was not a good sign.

When he took a seat in my office with a heavy sigh, I only got more nervous.

"Meg, I have known you a long time," he began. And he had. Greg had known my family for years. When the last Metro Editor had retired, I had been the one to suggest my father's long time friend, who at the time was a journalism professor, be considered for the position.

Since most of my job was done on my own, we had an easy work relationship. Trips to my office were rare for him. So, I had to wonder that I had done.

"You need to take a break," he said softly, still avoiding looking at me. "I am not firing you. Think of it as a sabbatical. Go and work on your novel and take a break from all this. You are the only employee we have who has never touched their vacation time. Take a few months. Please?"

With his final word, he finally looked up and met my gaze. For the first time, he really looked old. Graying hair. Wrinkles. But, most noticeable were his eyes. He looked at me much like a frustrated father.

I realized that for all my attempts to keep my life in check and move on from the events in September, only last month, I had failed to hide my stress from Greg.

My father, Nathaniel Akers had died from cancer almost a year ago now. After that, my mother, Danielle, became pretty catatonic. I had never realized how connected they were, but without him around she seemed to lose her reason for being. She passed on only a year later, heart attack. That was September.

My dad's death, although painful, was expected. I had time to mourn before he was really gone. But losing my mother hurt the most, because it felt like I was not good enough. That anger had caused me to through myself into work, trying to prove that I was worth something. I didn't want to fail and let them down.

Looking at Greg, I would have done whatever he asked, with that expression on his face. Lucky me, he asked me to go on vacation.

Before I could reply, my door opened quickly to show one of the news newbies looking excited.

"Meg! I think I have a story for your next column! We just got word of bear sightings! In the area around Forks and that reservation La Push!"

Both Greg and I shared a glance that said, '_Oh boy…?_'

I decided to take this and let Greg have a moment.

"Bears are hardly news in the northwest," I said calmly.

"These bears are huge! And did I mention the bodies?!" He said bodies with a grin as though dead bodies were Christmas gifts with big red bows. Which in a news room, they were. They were gold.

As such, they caught Greg's attention. "Bodies?"

"Yep! I heard the feds have got an eye on the situation, but are letting the local PD try to get a handle on it. Animal Control is having a field day out there."

At this point, my attention was caught. As a journalist, I had to cover this story. I HAD to. And, if I was going to write that novel like Greg wanted, I needed to go somewhere quiet. And I always wrote better during a rain storm. Forks was perfect.

"Greg, I got this," I said turning quickly to face him.

"But, I just told–"

"Where better to write than Forks?" I said cutting him off. "I have a family friend that lives there. And I can see first hand what is going on down there."

So, with a nod from by editor, I was on my way to the little town of Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

Edited September 20, 2008

Don't own anything but a few OCs. :-) Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming!

**Chapter 2**

Although I lived on my own, I did not take the time to acquire many possessions, so packing did not take long. Due to my position on the paper and with the promise to work on the wolf story while in Forks, I was able to get the paper to cover the house I was renting and the rent for my Seattle apartment while I was gone, on top of it being a paid vacation.

'All work and no play' was paying off.

Before I left I had the news newbie, whose name was apparently Tim, get me all current and past news regarding wolf attacks in the Olympic Peninsula. One that caught my eye was a story from a little over five years earlier that spoke of similar sightings and deaths. It had happened just before the Seattle Stalker had hit town and apparently no one followed up on it when the deaths in Seattle had skyrocketed.

At that time I was only 16. A child prodigy, I had just graduated from university and begun my time on the paper. I could still remember the excitement about the Stalker.

Not that we journalists didn't care about those who died, but in a news room, nothing gets adrenalin running like murder. And several back to back murders only sold more papers; especially when the cops had no idea who was behind them.

They never did catch him, although the deaths did stop. It became one of the great mysteries the news newbies dreamed of someday cracking, leading them to Pulitzer glory.

I added the five year old story to my file and added it to the boxes in my Jetta.

After saying goodbye to Greg and making sure he had my cell number, pager number and that all others ways to communicate were covered, I began the trek to Forks, WA.

I covered this town in my column several times, thanks to the help of Sue Clearwater, another old friend of the family.

My mom had grown up in Forks before leaving for the big city, going to get her degree in Seattle. She and Sue were very close, almost sisters.

They kept in touch over the years, maids of honor at their weddings. Their husbands, my father and Harry Clearwater, hit it off and the four were very close friends.

My parents preferred city life and stayed in the Seattle area, gaining high paying jobs: my father an attorney and my mother a highly successful author.

But they made it a ritual to visit Forks and La Push every year for many years.

I could vaguely recall a few of these trips in my early youth, playing with Sue's children, Seth and Leah, while our parents spent time together.

Of course, those trips came to an end when my father first got sick and could no longer travel.

I still recalled my parents anguish at the death of Harry and that they could not be there for the funeral.

Sue was the first person I contacted while planning my trip to, in the hope she sould find me a place to stay. And, she did the job well.

My home for the next few months was a small one bedroom house, whose owners were on a European tour for the next six months and were happy to have me house sit.

The drive was uneventful.

Trees.

Green Stuff.

Cows.

Horses.

Even the writer in me did not rise to the opportunity to paint a more vivid picture.

My mind was busy thinking about the wolves ahead and the past behind.

As it was, I was shocked at how _quickly_ I arrived at Sue's house.

Her door opened as I stepped out of my car and I had only moved a few feet when she had me swept up in a hug.

"Oh, Megan! You look amazing, all grown up. I guess I shouldn't be surprised with two grown children of my own, but I haven't seen you in so long. I read you column though."

Stepping back, I cut off her praise, giving her a small smile.

"It's good to see you Sue."

I could see she make a quick glance at my face, at my eyes, which were so much like my mother's before glancing away.

Not one to waste time, I quickly had Sue get in my car and we headed off to what would be my home for the next few months.

It was situated in the northern edge of Forks, on the road leading to La Push, a perfect location for what I was here to do.

And it was beautiful.

Although, I had never thought about settling down, this house would make anyone dream of coming home to that special someone and your 2.5 kids.

I followed Sue up to the front door, shaking my head as if to empty it of the cliché picture.

When she had asked what was bringing me to Forks, I had told her I needed to get away from the city; that I needed a vacation.

I didn't mention the story about the wolves.

From what Greg and I had gathered, officials in Forks were tired of the press and tribal leaders in La Push were downright hostile. We both decided that until it was legally necessary, I would not reveal my intentions to cover the situation with the wolves. The fact that I had connections with Sue would help make my chosen spot to 'Vacay' seem perfectly reasonable.

After Sue helped me unpack my car, which took no time at all, she left me to unwind after I promised to stop at her place for dinner that evening, which she said several people from the area would be attending, all wanting to meet me.

I was interested, as a writer, in meeting others living in the area. As someone who had grown up in the city, I had little experience with people who willingly lived in small towns.

As it was, I really only knew Sue. Her children I barely remembered. Anyone else I may have met was lost to the shadows of my memory.

I began to wonder who might be attending Sue's dinner and what their stories would be.

And the flood gates opened.

Quickly, grabbing paper and a pencil from my bag, I began to jot down character profiles that were currently running through my head.

As was normal, I got so wrapped up in what I was doing that I suddenly realized several hours passed and I had 30 minutes before I needed to leave for Sue's.

Throwing open boxes, I found a decent enough outfit, A green top and causal black skirt and black flats. I was so used to dressing for work and not having a life out side that work that most of my clothes were either pant suits and dressy office wear or tank tops and sweat pants for around my apartment. I had quite the shopping spree for casual outfits to wear on this escapade.

Grapping my notebook and tossing it in my bag, I ran out the door and drove off.

When I made it to Sue's, I was shocked by the number of cars and the presence of the Forks PD. I felt like I was heading to a rowdy frat party, not dinner at a friend's home.

The only difference was the lack of loud dance music. I could hear lots of voices and some kind of sporting event on the TV, but nothing suggesting the necessity for police attendance.

Moments after knocking on the door, I was quickly greeted by Sue and pulled inside.


	3. Chapter 3

_Updated September 20, 2008_

_I don't own anything except my OCs. Please review :-)_

_Sorry this is short, it is all I could get typed up before work. :-)_

**Chapter 3**

The amount of people in attendance was impressive and I had a feeling most were here due to Sue than because of me.

As I walked in Sue's home, the first room I entered was a large living room which had a TV, playing the Seahawks game. Around the TV was a gathering of males, ages ranging from a young toddler to an old man with graying hair, all native in appearance. I wondered if the elder one was part of the tribal council I would eventually have to interact with.

'_Couldn't hurt to get on good terms now,_' I thought.

The source of the police cruiser walked out of the kitchen in the form of an off duty Charlie Swan. I had spoken with the Forks Police Chief a few times in the past for various stories but didn't know he was acquainted with Sue.

After seeing them share a smile, I realized they were a tad bit more than acquainted.

'_Way to go Sue!_' I thought with a smile. For an older guy, Charlie was still pretty cute.

By now, all eyes were on me. It was kind of creepy.

"Everyone, this is Megan Akers, Danielle's daughter," Sue said starting introductions. Charlie was the only one who recognized my name. Everyone else over 30 showed clear recognition at my mother's name.

I had forgotten just how small Forks was.

I gave the room a smile and began the task of putting names to the faces.

The older man was 'Old Quil' Ateara and next to him was his grandson of the same name, Quil. There was also Billy Black, a man slightly older than Charlie, who was in a wheel chair. Near him was his daughter Rachel.

Taking up the rest of the room was a group of large men and, with them, two women. All were near my age.

They were quite intimidating, even to someone like me, who dealt with intimidating people all the time.

They all had similar characteristics, making keeping them straight all the more challenging.

The eldest of them was Sam Uley and attached to him was his wife Emily. Except for a few scars that I tactfully ignored, she was beautiful. Sam seemed to be respected by all in the room, even the older men. I began to suspect that he, even being so young, was a member of the council as well.

There was also Jared and his wife Kim and Rachel's husband Paul.

The young boy I had seen was James Uley, Sam and Emily's son.

I was thankful that when Sue got to Charlie, he made no mention of my career, simply giving me a smile. That was something I wanted to delay as long as possible.

Introductions made, most turned back to the game, while I followed Sue into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry my kids couldn't be here to see you Meg. They're out of town visiting some friends with Billy's son Jacob and his friend Embry Call," Sue said, while finishing up dinner. I was distracted from what she was saying by the massive amount of food being prepared, managing only to nod in recognition.

Bowls. Millions of bowls. And I was only _slightly_ exaggerating.

It looked like the amount of food I had seen at one of the paper's Christmas dinners. And that had been for over 100 people.

_Who was going to eat all this?_

I was distracted from these thoughts when Sue unsuccessfully tried reaching for a bowl, just out of reach for either of us.

"Charlie," she called, stepping back to stir a soup of some kind.

When he walked in, she simply pointed to the bowl, no words needed.

After grabbing it, no difficulty what so ever, he set it on the counter beside her, stepping back to give her a look.

Now, for anyone who has ever seen The Princess Bride, it was Wesley and Buttercup in person.

'_Well, I'll be_,' I thought. '_Sue's in love. And so is he._'

I was waiting for him to say, "As you wish," and complete the scene of _True Love_.

I decidedly looked away, pretending to work on something, letting them have their moment. But, not before a feeling of jealousy reared its ugly head.

With no thought at all, I shoved the feeling away, as per usual.

I turned back as Sue was saying, "Tell them its ready."

Charlie was wearing quite the smile as he walked out of the room.

Sue and I, along with Emily, Kim and Rachel, managed to bring the food to the dining room, which had a separate table, just for all the food.

Other than me, no one seemed shocked by the amount of food, so I decided not to say anything.

As the food was passed around, I noticed that everyone piled the usual amount of food on their plate, although both Collin and Brady looked like they wanted to take more.

As such, there was still a ton of food on the table I was trying to ignore, leaving the reason for its preparation still unanswered.

Once everyone had begun eating, an inevitable onslaught of questions began.

"So, Meg," Billy began. "What brings you back to our small town?"

Feeling everyone's gaze on me, I felt like a suspected double agent in the CIA.

_Keep Cool._

"I needed a vacation," I said with a smile. "And I wanted to come back. I remember loving it here. And I still do."

_That's right, butter them up._

"So, what is it you do? I recall Sue saying something about a paper?" Billy continued. Apparently he was the chosen interrogator.

_Well, there goes that secret._

"Yes," I said, noting that both Sam and Old Quil were paying close attention, "I write a column for the Seattle Times."

"Their youngest columnist ever!" Sue interjected loudly, looking at me much like a proud parent, which gave me a little pain.

I still gave her a smile.

"Well, that is impressive," Billy said, very sincere. After hearing I wrote a column, both Sam and Old Quil seemed to relax.

Maybe they decided that a 'big shot' columnist wouldn't have interest in some silly wolves that may or may not be on a killing rampage. I restrained from shacking my head at them.

"So," my interrogator, aka Billy, continued, "How did you get such a position so young?" Again everyone was interested. I could almost hear what they were thinking, as it was what most people thought before they knew me and my story.

_Did I have connections to the top?_

_Did I cheat?_

_Did I sleep with the editor?_

"I graduated from High School at 14 and graduated from university at 16. I was hired by the paper immediately."

I saw everyone look clearly impressed.

"Because of my age, my starting role was very light. But, for 18th birthday, I was given a promotion in the news department and for my 20th birthday I got the column."

"Nice gifts," Sam said with a smile, first time he spoke to me.

I had to laugh. It was strange to describe them as birthday gifts. It was more the fact that the editors on the paper had to wait until I had reached a reasonable age to give me the work loads the various positions entailed.

Now that everyone had a better feel for who I was, the rest of the meal was spent in comfortable conversation.

I was amazed, when everyone's plates were empty, to find the table of food empty as well. I had not noticed anyone moving to get seconds. I began to wonder if Collin and Brady had attacked while I was being questioned, so no one would notice.

When dinner was finished, everyone moved to the living room, while Sue and Charlie stayed back to do the dishes. I stayed and got to know everyone better, especially Emily and Kim, who I could see myself being good friends with.

But, soon this big group that was really one big family, regardless of relation, began to make me a little uncomfortable. I was an only child and had no experience to draw from.

Saying my goodbyes, and making promises to call Emily and Kim later, I made my way back to my home.

As I fell asleep that night, dreaming of something I would forget in the morning, I thought I heard a wolf howl.


	4. Chapter 4

Updated September 20, 2008

Thanks for all the reviews! You all rock! Keep them coming please :-)

Disclaimer - I only own Meg, Greg and the other OCs.

**Chapter 4**

I awoke the next morning to someone or something pounding on my door.

Now, before 11 am, the only thing that keeps my brain working is a steady IV of coffee. The lack of a Starbucks in Forks was the first downside of my residence here.

_Note to self: invest in an espresso machine._

As it was, I made my way to the door in a zombie like state, opening it and waiting for an explanation for the social call.

Smiling at me, in all their perfectly groomed and very awake glory, were Sue and Kim.

"Hey Meg! Want to join us for a girl's day?" Sue asked, seeming to over look my state of disarray.

"Sure?" I said, not sure of whom I was, let alone if I had plans for that day.

"Perfect!" Sue said, proceeding to push me into my room so I could go through the necessary steps to transform from a beast into a human.

Dressed and in a better state of awareness, I stepped out of my room to be greeted by a heavenly aroma.

_COFFEE!_

In the back of my mind I could sense other flavors as well, but none mattered until I had my caffeine fix.

I was vaguely aware of Sue and Kim, but it was like there was a spotlight on a large, unclaimed cup of coffee.

I attacked, a hunter finding its prey.

_Sweet nectar of life_!

Now, being in a better mood to socialize, I turned to my house guests with a smile.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked.

Both shared a look of relief that I was not unhappy at their early morning visit.

"I don't think you ever went to Port Angeles while you visited, but we were going to meet Emily and Rachel and see a movie and do some shopping," Sue said with a smile. "There's not much to do around here."

A cliché image of Sue and the girls in full tribal regalia and weaving baskets, flashed into my mind.

_Not much to do was right._

"Sounds good," I said with a smile.

"Leah and Seth will be home tomorrow," Sue continued with a happy expression, obviously excited to see her children. I wondered how long they had been away. "I know they would like to see you again."

I smiled as well, wondering what they would be like. A memory, us playing hide and go seek, popped into my head. Those were some fun summers…

It was then that Sue put a plate in front of me. A plate of amazingly wonderful looking food.

I usually don't eat breakfast or if I do, it is usually a muffin on the run.

This was sort of a surreal experience.

"We figured you hadn't had time to go shopping, so I brought some leftovers from our breakfast," Sue said with a smile.

I could have kissed her.

As it was, I dug right in to the best breakfast I had ever had.

It could have been very embarrassing, eating while Sue and Kim watched, but they kept them selves busy with conversation and I was able to learn little things about La Push.

Apparently, Sam and "the boys" were off hiking in the woods. '_Must be one of the only things to do in their free time_,' I thought.

Breakfast finished, I followed Sue and Kim outside. I stopped when I noticed their lack of transportation.

Not that I minded driving, but I was confused as to how they got here.

"Charlie dropped us off," Sue said, her "Charlie smile" appearing, answering my unasked question. I shared a look with Kim that showed she noticed Sue's love struck expression as much as I did. I was nice to see that no matter your age, you could still be silly in love.

With guidance from Sue and Kim, I drove us to pick up Rachel and Emily from Billy Black's home. Apparently Rachel had breakfast with her father that morning and Emily walked there to meet us.

As we were walking to greet Billy and the girls out front, my cell phone rang.

It was amazing how, after being here for only one day, it took me to a place where a ringing cell phone was shocking. I actually jumped at the noise, something I would have never done back in Seattle.

While everyone shared a grin at my expense, I check the caller ID and saw that it was Greg. Undoubtedly, he would want an update on the story.

Smiling at everyone in apology, I answered it and ducked behind my car for privacy.

"Yes Greg," I said, not wasting time.

"So, how is the small town of Forks doing? Did your cell phone scare them with its modern day marvels?" He said with a smile in his voice. He always said he could never understand small town life and the people that chose to live it. He always felt my column, while journalistically sound, was more of a comedy piece than "serious news."

"You would be surprised Greg," I replied, "They actually have the internet out here and everything."

"Well, what do you know? They got civilized. Maybe I will survive a visit someday."

I had to laugh at the picture of Greg coming to live with the "Natives."

"What did you want Greg? I doubt it was to simply ask how I was doing… which is just fine if you wanted to know."

"Always one to cut to the case – what makes you a good reporter. Any word? See any wolves? Can you make tomorrow's deadline?"

Unsure of who might hear the conversation, I spoke in code. "Everything is just how I remember it. Nothing new to see." Unspoken: _I had __**not**__ seen wolves_.

"Ah, standing near the natives are we? Okay, you can go. I would like a story, but don't forget to take it easy and relax. I wasn't kidding before. You need a break. I know people twice your age that have never worked so hard."

I had to smile at his concern. Deep down, I knew he cared about me. "You got it boss. I'll talk to you later."

Hanging up I had a smile on my face, but I was still worried. He might not fire me if I didn't get the story, but he would care. Only if it was because the editor in chief would care. No, I would get this story and that was that. I would meet my deadline.

Turning to everyone, I had a smile on my face.

_No, I did not just have a phone call planning to get the scoop on what is going on here. Not at all..._

"So, who is Greg?" Sue asked, a grin on her face. "Do you _finally_ have a special someone?" Everyone, even Billy, smirked at this.

_This is a town full of gossips!_

"No, Greg is just an old family friend; one of dad's former associates," I said laughing at the idea of Greg being a _Special Someone_.

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding, but Sue seemed disapointed.

In our conversations, she always seemed disapointed in my lack of male companionship. She felt I worked too hard and I needed a man to slow me down.

"Well Ladies," Emily said, little James on her hip. "Shall we?"

It was then that Billy's cell phone rang. '_Ha_,' I thought, '_I told Greg I wasn't in a technology deprived area._'

Billy handed it to Rachel, who took it inside to talk privatly. She wasn't long, and soon she came back outside and whispered something to Billy. When she turned to face us, she looked ill.

I noticed the carefree fun attitude from earlier had been replaced by a feeling of strained forced excitement.

"Hey Meg…" Rachel said, giving me a tight smile. "I'm not feeling too great. Would you mind terribly if we stayed in town, watched a movie at Emily's house?"

Noticing she did really look sick, I hurried to agree. After saying good bye to Billy, we all headed back to Emily's in my car. Although it was Rachel who was sick, everyone looked slightly less cheerful then they had been before my phone call. My news senses were tingling.

_What news did she just get? What could cause all of them to be miserable?_

At Emily's, the mood seemed to lighten slightly, and we had fun picking out a movie we all wanted to watch.

Kim wanted a comedy.

Rachel wanted an action.

Sue wanted a romance.

I wanted a drama.

Emily wanted everyone to be happy.

We were all laughing as we tried to argue why our choice was better than the others, while Emily just smiled and waited for a resolution.

In the end we picked, to my amusement, The Princess Bride, because it was the only movie that had aspects of all our tastes: Romance, Action, Comedy and a little Drama.

It was just as the movie was beginning that I heard the first of many wolves howling loudly. I was not alone in my startled reaction, but after a second, everyone else tried to act like it was normal.

I could not pretend that I was not curious.

"Do you hear wolves often?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Sue asked, clearly acting as thought she had not understood or noticed.

"The wolves. I have never heard of them making that much noise during the day."

"Oh, you know animals…" Sue said, trying to get me to drop it.

"So this is typical for the area?" I asked, doing a much better job than Sue at acting much less interested that I was.

"We live in a woodsy area. Of course we are going to have more animal activity," Rachel cut in, sounding a little annoyed at my questions. I didn't think she was annoyed at my interrupting the movie, but the direction my questions were headed.

I decided to stop while I was ahead, sitting back and enjoying the movie.

There was no more sign of the forest beasts and soon the movie ended and we spent our time sharing stories and getting to know each other.

All the women, except Rachel, were essentially housewives, but they had hobbies and small jobs they did on the side. I found this fascinating, as my own mother was the opposite, a career woman. Rachel had gone away to school, unlike the rest, so she had a stable job as the town attorney. She looked excited to find that Nathaniel Akers was my father, as he was an attorney whose cases she had studied. I promised to share some of his old notebooks with her.

Suddenly, the front door opened and the giants that were the La Push men filled the room. Emily, Rachel and Kim were pulled like magnets to their husbands, while Sue and I stayed to the side.

It was like soldiers returning from war.

The men were filthy, but their girls didn't care.

If I had been _unaware_ of the fact that there was _more_ to this scene then met the eye I would not be the journalist that I was. And I was a damn good journalist.

"Let's get them something to drink, shall we?" Sue said, pulling me to the kitchen. "They have had a long day at work."

I could see that she saw me wondering about the scene in the living room, and wanted to avoid questions.

'What exactly do Sam and the guys do?" I asked innocently.

"They… well Sam is part of the council, so it's his job to make sure the community is running smoothly, and the rest of the guys are like our security, or police," Sue said. Although she sounded sure of herself, I could not help but compare her tone to that of a politician I knew was saying something prepared and not entire accurate.

_What does this place have to hide?_

After getting water for everyone, I followed Sue back to the now packed living room.

The intense displays of affection were gone and everyone was just hanging out and lounging together.

Emily and Sam were playing with James, who was clearly the world to them. Jared and Kim were also starring at the scene fondly, as though awaiting their turn.

Everyone else was watching a Friends rerun on the TV. They all looked like everything was normal.

But, it felt wrong.

I decided now was as good a time as any to "take a walk" and see what I could find.

Telling Sue I needed to unpack and "call some people at work," I said my good byes and headed out. Once I was out of sight of the Uley residence, I quickly made my way to one of the trail heads I had heard reports about in connection the wolf activity. I was not alone.

An Animal Control truck was parked on the site and police caution tape was blocking the entrance.

_Jackpot!_

Pulling my car behind it, I grabbed a press pass and headed on over. Police tape never stopped me before.

A large, burly looking man was coming back from the trail, headed to the truck. He was holding a tranquilizer gun.

"Can I help you?" he asked, giving me a look that read, '_Woman what are you doing out here. Go home and cook!_'

"My name is Megan Akers, reporter for the Seattle Times. What's the situation?" To try to distract him from my title as reporter, I gave him a flirty smile. Being a typical male, it worked.

"Well, Megan, I don't want to worry your little head, but there have been some attacks on local hikers… You don't want to be walking around on your own." He said with a suggestive grin.

_Ew…_

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Mr…?"

"Name's Bud. Bud Brunner." He extended a hand for me shake and, holding back a cringe, I indulged him. I did make sure to give him a firm hand shake, just to send a subconscious message I was not a weak girl.

I think he got the message.

"Well, I have to be heading back. Police don't want no one heading down that trail, okay?"

Ah, how I love loop holes in bad grammar.

"If the police don't want no one going there, then I will have to respect that," I said giving him a grin of innocence.

To make it believable, I headed back to my car, while Bud headed back to his truck.

Giving him a wave as he drove off, I did my best not to laugh.

_It was too easy._

After writing the column for so long I was worried that I had lost some of the investigative tactics I has used running down my stories. I was pleased to see I still had some of it in me.

After crossing to the other side of the tape, I began walking down the trail, unsure of what I would find. Theoretically, the lack of ambulances and police indicated that whatever had happened had already been cleaned up.

I kept walking, however, sure that I would find some piece to this puzzle that was the wolves. I was also still curious as to why everyone had acted strange all day.

My thoughts stopped dead when I turned a corner on the path.

_I think I found where they were attacked._

There were trees knocked over and blood splattered in different places.

I had seen a lot, covering crime in Seattle. And there was the terror of the Seattle Stalker. But this was making me have goose bumps. I looked around for a while, trying to find something the police might have missed. When I realized I should call Greg and give him a heads up, I realized that I left my cell phone in my car.

I turned around to see quite the sight. A member of the Forks Police Department was standing behind me with a smile on his face.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked, smiling and revealing perfectly white teeth.

I decided to handle being caught in a crime scene my way. I lied.

"Chief Swan said it would be okay for me look around…" I said, starting to head back on the path. I had enough of all the blood.

"He did, did he…" The smile never left his perfect face. I had been shocked at being caught before, but now that I gave him my attention I was amazed. He was gorgeous!

The entertainment department of the paper got the occasional celebrity, musician and model, but he was officially the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

_Why was he a cop?_

But, underneath the physical attraction, something was wrong with this. My instincts were screaming at me to get out of there.

And, as a journalist, I _always_ listen to my instincts.

"Well, I better be heading back." I said turning around. What happened next made my heart stop.

He was behind me one moment and in front of me the next.

"Oh, hun," he said moving in closely. "You aren't going anywhere."

It was then I saw his eyes. His red, fading to black, eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Updated September 20, 2008

**Part of this chapter you will recognize from the Prologue, but I changed it up a bit, so it won't be like reading it over again. Added new thoughts and such. I want to thank all the amazing people who took time to review: Mizra, musiccfreakk44, Bible Chick, FallonBrooks, Valerie0349, and TuesdaysAlwaysRainy. You all make my day! Please continue to let me know what you think and how I am doing.**

_Disclaimer - I only own Meg, Greg and the other OCs._

**Chapter 5**

As a reporter, I had been in some tricky situations. As a female reporter, I had been in some _really tricky_ situations. But, this was the first time I had felt unsure of myself.

Regardless of the man's quick speed and colored contacts with their special effects that must be caused by a quickly disappearing sun, he was still just a man and an officer of the law.

_So, why do I feel like he's not what he seems_?

Meeting his gaze and doing my best to ignore his eye color, I kept my voice strong and confident.

"I **am** leaving now, and by doing so, am not causing trouble," I said, keeping any appearance of discomfort hidden.

The man did not stop smiling.

As the breeze picked up, indicating stormy weather quickly approaching, I tried to walk around him. Like a bullet, his hand shot out, grabbing onto my arm. "You are not going anywhere!" he said, suddenly very angry.

Regardless of the outfit, I was convinced this man could care less about laws and not breaking them. I was staring to wonder what I had gotten myself into.

"Listen, sir, I don't know how you operate out here, but legally you cannot forcefully make me do anything if I am not breaking the law. As I had permission to be here–"

He quickly cut me off with a slap across my face that sent my mind spinning.

_What the hell?_

"If you want to live to see the next few minutes you will stop talking…" he said, slowly squeezing my arm tighter. I bit back a whimper. It felt like he was going to break my arm. "Now, we are going to play a game, my rules…" He paused to, oddly enough, sniff the air. "You are going to run," he continued, looking me in the eye. "And I am going to chase you. That is how much time you have left on this earth. When I catch you, you will die… Go!"

He didn't have to say it twice. The second he released his inhumane grip I was flying as fast my feet would carry me. I didn't stop to think about his words. I didn't think about anything. I just ran.

I had run back in Seattle as a way to stay in shape. It felt freeing to me, a way to deal with the difficulties in life. Odd that it could now be my demise.

I heard him, rather than saw him. As I ran, trees fell around me. And I knew I was not the one causing it.

_Well, that explains the trees along the trail…_

My heart stopped when I saw where I was running.

The forests of La Push and Forks are beautiful. Lush. Green. They really had no equal that I had seen. But, La Push's had a downfall. Literally. They ended in ragged, intimidating cliffs.

And I was running right to them.

Death was behind and ahead of me.

_All I wanted was to write a story about the wolves. Did I really deserve this?_

When I could obviously run no further, I turned around to face my attacker. And there he stood, smiling again and looking as though he had not moved a muscle, let alone chased after me.

When it hit me that this could be the end, the only thought that ran though my mind was that I had wasted a lot of time.

I had been so eager to impress my parents that I had never bothered with the silly social scene at school. And, once I left high school, everyone else was so much older than me that I could never connect with them in any way.

On the paper, I was respected, but everyone was too intimidated to really get to know me. And I was too focused on succeeding to bother to fix that. My only real friends were Sue and Greg, both twice my age.

I was going to die with no life experience at all, except writing on a paper.

Again, my attacker sniffed the air, muttering something about a scent he connected with me. I, however, was to focused on the cliff behind me and not falling off to notice.

The storm that had been slowly darkening the skies decided to make itself known at that moment, only adding to the horror movie scene I was suddenly living.

My sanity slowly leaving, I let out a laugh at thoughts running through my head.

This seemed to confuse my attacked, who was expecting a scream or a cry.

This confusion shook me, as I realized for all his strength, he had small weaknesses. And I was reporter who loved finding people's weaknesses.

Bushes shaking from the storm, I fell into irritating reporter mode.

As he walked towards me, I launched question after question, each one causing him to walk faster and faster, his black eyes managing to get darker.

As scary as he could be, I could be equally annoying.

When he was only a foot away, one bush in particular began shaking with an unnatural speed. From behind the bush came the one thing I had wanted to spot the entire day. The one thing that could make these events even worse.

It was one of the psycho, killer wolves.

When it passed me, however, and moved in front as though to protect me, all my theories flew out the window. The creature that should have, at that moment, been tearing me to shreds was growling at the crazy man in front of me.

_Was it possible they could smell the difference between good people and murderous ones?_

At the sight of the killer wolf, by predator ran for the hills, and the wolf followed, leaving me alone.

At the thought that I might walk away from all this, I felt my knees go weak. But before I could fall to the ground, strong icy arms encircled my waist, keeping me on my feet. I was pulled back into a rock hard chest.

"Gotcha…"

This nightmare of a man's voice rang in my ear as his lips slowly descended down my neck.

"Did you like my costume?" he asked, his mouth still on my neck. "People always trust the men in blue. The man this belonged to was the last person I had to truly hunt. Once I had the outfit, the rest fell into place."

This thing had killed others, lots of others. I realized that, although I had seen and now knew there were giant wolves, they were not responsible for any of the deaths. No, the murderer was standing behind me, preparing to add me to the list of victims.

As he went back to muttering about how I smelled, his grip never wavering enough for me to move, my inner reporter had one last question that needed answering before I died.

_What the hell was he?_

I had once watched a movie, Underworld, that had been about beautiful vampires with immense strength and giant werewolves. But the idea that a movie was the answer to a real life puzzle was not acceptable.

"Will you taste as good as you smell?" he said, mouth still on my neck.

_Oh my… he __**IS**__ a vampire._

Convinced now that this was either a nightmare or that I had already died and was now in some alternate state of being, I watched as the giant wolf, or werewolf, flew out of the forest and into the man, or vampire.

I turned away when the wolf began shredding him to pieces, the vampires cries filling the forest with noise.

When it was silent again and I could smell something buring, I turned back.

The wolf was gone and standing there, dressed only in a pair of cut-off shorts was a young man, native in appearance, seemingly close to my age. He was throwing what looked like pieces of the vampire-man into a raging bon-fire.

When he turned to face me, I could not help myself. As though pulled to him by a magnetic force, I threw myself into his arms. When I met his eyes, embarrassed by my action, the expression on his face shocked me and caused me to do something I would never do, dream or not. Something that was ten times as embarrassing.

I kissed him.

Quickly pulling away, I let out a gasp and leapt away from him, as thought he were on fire.

_What was I thinking_?

Not bothering to see what expression his face wore this time I ran through the forest, using the collapsed trees to guide me back to trail and my car.

The thoughts running through my head were jumbled and chaotic.

_I was alive. The thing that had tried to kill me might not be human. There were wolf-people in La Push._

Thinking back to all the strange actions of everyone earlier that day, I wondered if Sue and everyone else knew about these supernatural happenings in the area.

Once I had made it back to my car, I jumped inside quickly and locked all the doors. My entire body began to shake as the last few hours hit me. I started sobbing, holding my arms across my chest in an attempt to hold myself together.

I was not a crier, so I did not stay like this for long, before putting the car in drive and racing back to my rental home. But it was one of my first breakdowns.

Shadows caused me to jump and once I was back at the house, I ran inside and locked all the doors and turned on all the lights. As though she had extra-sensory perception, which would not have fazed me at that moment, my cell phone rang, showing a call from Sue.

When I answered I could hear the panic in her voice. "Meg? You get home okay? Everything unpacked?"

I could hear the unasked question, '_Did you head straight home or were you out and about playing with the local monsters_?'

"I got home just fine Sue." I said

_I only had to go through a quick life or death experience._

"I haven't unpacked yet though, I went for a walk." I figured she might have secret ways of telling if I had been in the woods and I didn't want to lie to her outright, just leave out unneeded facts, like wolves and vampire-men.

"Meg, I need you to promise me something. Let me know when you are going on walks. There are lots of animals out there and it makes me feel better to know where you are, okay hun?"

Her caring tone almost made me cry again, as I was in an emotional state. As it was, I simply agreed to her request, along with promising to stop by the next day to see Leah and Seth, who would home.

After hanging up, I grabbed a blanket and some pillows and made a bed on the couch in front of the TV. I would not be able to sleep in the silence the bedroom provided. I would be to busy listening for wolves and other monsters.

Turning the TV on to Law and Order re-runs, I lay down and tried to clear my mind. The only problem I had was, once I got over the vampire and werewolf, there was still the matter of the man I had tackled. The possible werewolf.

Looking back, I realized how incredible he looked. I had not taken much time to look, but I found it didn't matter. His image was burned in my brain, even more so than the man that tried to kill me.

This man had been tall, muscular, well built, with eyes that spoke to me in ways no words ever could.

When the white picket fence image with 2.5 kids flashed in my head, it was now accompanied with this man.

_Silly cliché dream…_

But it was this silly dream that I fell asleep to and, on a night that should have been filled with nightmares, it was this silly cliché dream that protected me until morning.

The next morning when I awoke, it took me minute to remember why I was on the couch. And then it hit me like a steamroller.

_What the hell happened yesterday_?

I had been too overwhelmed by it all to look at it with an unbiased view. As I recalled by deductions of vampires and werewolves, I wanted to laugh at myself. I had seen worse things caused by the _everyday_ human race.

Maybe I had been in La Push too long. I was starting to believe in legends.

After a morning cup of coffee and a long shower, I felt alive again. It was in this state of mind I headed to Sue's. On the way, I drove by the trail entrance from the other day and I saw Charlie and another officer talking to someone else from animal control. Relieved it wasn't my buddy _Bud_, I waved at Charlie and continued on my way, glad to leave the area.

_I wonder what they will blame the fallen trees on._

Shaking my head from the dangerous direction of that thought, I grinned as I pulled in Sue's driveway. Anything to get my mind off the things I was still trying to explain in my head.

Knocking on her door, I heard her yell for me to come in, so I opened the door and headed into the living room. Like the last time, it was filled to brim with young Quileute men and the girls. Emily, Rachel and Kim all came forward to give me a hug and all the guys waved in greeting. I could hear Sue coming from the kitchen with something.

That was when my world was turned upside down and I officially lost my sanity. Leah looked nothing like the young girl I had played with all those years ago. Although she was beautiful, she was so tall that she fit in more with the men in the room. Standing next to her were two other guys I had not met yet, Jacob Black and Embry Call.

Both gave me a smile and seemed happy to meet me.

But, stepping out from behind them was the man from my dreams, the wolf-man who had just last night saved my life.

"Sheesh Seth, never seen a girl before?" Kim joked. I understood why. He _was_ starring at me, but then, I was starring at him.

_I had been ready to chalk him up to a figment of my imagination_.

Everyone's eyes seemed to be on Seth and his inability to look away. It was not until we heard something crash to floor that anyone said or did anything.

"Oh my goodness!" Sue exclaimed leaving a broken pitcher on the floor in her need to walk over to the group of us, a smile on her face getting larger and larger. Apparently she had seen something that was thrilling her to no end. In fact, as I looked around the room, everyone was looking happy.

_What was going on in this place? What had I gotten myself into_?

Looking back at Seth, I saw him give me a smile that seemed to ask if I gave him permission to be happy.

With a groan, I looked him in the eyes and said, "We need to talk. Alone."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. I am sorry it took me so long to post this, but life got crazy for a moment. :-) I have been working on this chapter for a few days, and I am still not sure I like it, but this is where my characters went. lol**

**As always, let me know what you think, but be kind. I am fragile. :-)**

_I don't own anything, what a shocker..._

**Chapter 6**

I headed out Sue's front door, not bothering to check to see if Seth was following me. Once outside, I took a seat on the porch steps and waited.

I didn't have to wait long.

A warm body sat next to me and I didn't need to look up to know it was him.

I felt tingles in the places that were just barely toughing him.

For a long time, we simply sat. I couldn't know the cause for _his_ silence, but _I_ just didn't know what to say.

_How long have you been a wolf-man?_

_Do you often rescue helpless females in your spare time?_

_Was last night even real?_

_Would you mind if I continued where I left off and had my way with you?_

I quickly shook the last thought from my mind, already embarrassed at my actions the previous night.

"I wish Edward was here…" I heard him mumble.

"Hmm?" I asked, finally looking at him.

Why did he have to be so gorgeous?

"I said I wish I knew what you were thinking." He said with a small smile.

I blushed at the idea of him hearing my last thought.

"I am asking myself if last night really happened," I said quietly.

"It did… I suppose you have questions," he said, just as softly.

"Only a couple million," I said trying to keep the shaking in my voice to a minimum.

When I took a look at Seth's expression I was sad to see he looked nervous and unsure, almost afraid. I could only imagine what he must have thought I felt about everything.

"Are you… the wolf… can you turn into a wolf?" I tried to say it quickly, afraid of looking like a fool.

"Yes…" He said it so softly, I could hardly hear it. "I don't want to scare you…"

I quickly looked him in the eye.

"I'm not afraid of _you_. You saved my life last night from that… that…"

I could feel Seth begin to shake beside me and without thinking I grabbed his hand, holding it in mine. The shaking stopped.

"You were incredible…" I said, still keeping my voice soft. I kept his hand in mine.

We again fell into silence, not as awkward as before, but still not comfortable.

"So, what are you?" I asked.

"I'm a shape-shifter. I take the form of a wolf," he said, his voice slightly stronger, but still soft. I could tell he was watching me closely, looking at my reactions, making sure he didn't do or say the wrong thing.

"Okay. What was that man?"

"A vampire."

I already had my suspicions, so I was prepared for the answer. It didn't make it any less terrifying. I had a feeling all this would not really hit me until I was alone, at which point I would probably have another breakdown, curling into a ball and crying like a baby.

"Okay…"

I was silent for another moment until Seth asked his own question.

"You're not freaking out like I expected. Are you really okay?"

I had to think for a second. Why wasn't I freaking out?

Suddenly, another giant Quilute man came walking out of the woods, wearing only a pair of shorts, much like Seth when I had seen him post-wolf.

"You are not the only one." It wasn't a question for him, as I knew it was true. I also knew that anyone would be able to hear the fear in my voice. How many of the people in the house behind be could change into animals?

I could feel the panic I had been trying to subdue rising to the surface.

"Yo, Seth! That her? Nice!" The man said, running up to us. I dropped Seth's hand and hugged my self, trying to stay in one piece. What had I gotten myself into?

I could handle Seth; for some reason nothing about him could be anything but perfect to me. But the idea of a 'pack' of man-wolves was too much.

I was having trouble breathing.

"Seth? Your girl is turning blue…" the man said. Seth pushed him away, trying to get a good look at me, pulling me closer.

"What does he mean, 'Your girl'?" I asked having caught the statement. I was too warm. I needed to breathe. Pushing away from Seth, I tried to stand but found I was too dizzy.

I was finding that without Seth's presence, I was able to comprehend what he had been telling me and I was starting to have a hard time accepting it.

I hadn't lied to Seth, I wasn't afraid of him. I was just unable to accept the fact that vampires and 'shape-shifters' were real with out all the logic in me fighting it, regardless of what I went through the night before. I wanted to for Seth, but I was still me and I didn't believe in what was not hard proven fact and truth.

And I was still trying to figure out this connection with Seth. A man I had not seen or spoken with in years, I was suddenly conscious of his every move. I wanted to make him happy.

Because of my early college years and the age difference of many of my co-workers, I had limited experiences with the male population. The kiss the night before had not been my first kiss, but it was, by far, the best kiss of my life, regardless of its short duration. In that one kiss, I felt something I had never felt with any other person, ever.

But this was too fast and too strange, and I was doing what I always did when things were getting too emotional and I was uncomfortable. I was going to run away.

As though he could read my mind, Seth pulled me back to him and began to speak soothingly, telling me to calm down, I was safe, and everything was fine.

But, refusing to look at him and once again drown in his eyes, I could see that, for now, I was not fine. I needed to be alone and figure this out. I needed space.

I shook my head and once again pulled free of his embrace.

"I need time Seth. It's too much. I need time." I said all this quickly, while backing away to my car. Pulling the keys from my pocket, I climbed in and started the car. I couldn't look at him. If I did I would undoubtedly run back to him and say to hell to my sanity.

But I knew I needed this for me. So, I ran away.

Backing away from Sue's, I sped off to my house, bursting into tears halfway there.

It was as I was walking in the front door that my cell phone rang.

It was Greg.

"Hello?" I answered trying to sound normal.

"Hey kid! How's it going? You got the scoop on the recent attack? Two more dead yesterday. What's the scoop?"

_The scoop Greg? Well, there was a psycho vampire behind all of it and one of the wolves is my friend's son. No story here._

I didn't know what to say. I now knew that no one would ever know the truth of the attacks. The tribe would keep everything under wraps. And what reporter in their right mind would even think of a supernatural cause?

But I realized, the longer I stayed in this place, the more likely it would be that I would be pressured into 'uncovering' the truth.

I had to leave.

"You still there Meg?" Greg's voice said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yah, sorry. I went by the scene, but it was already cleaned up. I have got nothing to report. I think I am going to come home."

"What? Meg, it has only been three days. What do you mean you are coming home? You okay?"

I realized I was very far from okay.

"Not really Greg. Listen, I need you to trust me. I need to come home."

I was not going to tell Greg that the primary reason I was running away was because of Seth. That every time I thought of him I was ready to throw all logic aside and accept shape-shifters and vampires and succumb to the desire of staying with him for the rest of my life.

"Okay... I want you to take the time you need, but I can't make you do anything. Whatever you need, you let me know, okay kid?"

"Thanks Greg. I'll let you know when I get back in town."

Hanging up with Greg, I began to put everything back in boxes, which was not a complicated task as I never really unpacked. As I put everything in my Jetta, I thought I heard movement in the woods near the house and my heart stopped. What if they wolves were there? What if it was Seth?

I felt torn between running into the forest hoping to see him or running back into the house.

I went with the latter.

I realized that Sue would try to talk me into staying when I gave her the keys back, and that was not something I could do.

Quickly, I wrote her a note explaining that something came up and I was needed in Seattle. Putting the note and the keys in an envelope, I sealed it and headed to the car. It was as I as getting inside that I heard a wolf howl in pain.

And it made my heart break.

I sped to Sue's house, dropped of the letter in her mailbox and turned around, speeding back to Seattle as fast as I could.


	7. Chapter 7

Updated September 20, 2008

I don't own any werewolves, vampires or anything else that cool. I only own Meg and Greg and other OCs...

**Chapter 7**

Numb. I was in a state of eternal numbness. Before the 'incident,' my reference to La Push, Forks and all that had occurred there, I had been in quiet pain. But now, I had blocked everything. Because this, for some reason, was worse.

I couldn't think about the source. Everything about him made me regret the decision I had made, regardless of its validity. I _had_ needed space, I _had_ needed time. Now, I needed him. And I had no idea why.

But, I was now afraid to go back. There was no way, after running away so quickly, that any one in that town wanted to see me.

So, I pushed the painful thought of never seeing Seth again out of my mind, not thinking about anything but work.

Against Greg's wishes, I returned to work. Writing the column was enough to keep my mind from wandering between 9am and 5 pm, leaving me only the other 16 hours of the day to wallow in misery. I also was sure to focus on the south east corner of the state, as far from Forks and La Push as I could get.

I could tell that Greg was worried, but he gave me space and let me make my own decisions, regardless of the fact that they were not always right.

As it was, Greg ended up taking a week vacation shortly after I returned, leaving me in charge of the news section. That was defiantly enough work to keep me distracted from everything else.

What shocked me most was how I realized two weeks had gone by and I had heard nothing from Sue.

I think I expected her to bombard me with calls and e-mails, asking me what had happened or yelling at me for hurting her son. But there was nothing. It was when Greg got back from his trip to who knows where that I realized how long it had been since I had talked to her. And I missed her.

I realized that I needed a mom's opinion on all this. Unfortunately, she was also the _actual_ mother of the source of "all this."

So, with no one to talk to, I kept the plethora of emotions locked inside. I was a dam waiting to burst.

I continually caught Greg looking at me, as though he was looking for a crack that would lead to my emotional doom. I felt bad that, due to the numbness, I was unable to communicate to him what his concern meant to me. After everything, Greg had stepped up to the plate to 'take care of me,' despite my arguments that I was fine and needed no looking after.

But to acknowledge the pain I might be causing him by slowly becoming a depressed workaholic would involve emotion that I could not deal with, because the primary emotion I would feel would be need for _him_.

It was one week after his impromptu vacation that Greg told me he as taking me to dinner that night and I didn't have a choice in the matter. So, throwing on something that hopefully looked nice, I met Greg at one of Seattle's finest dinning establishments and followed him inside. I didn't pay attention to anything at all, which was too bad, as not many people got to experience such a fine restaurant.

Once our waiter had left with our drink orders, his water and mine a martini, Greg turned to me with his 'disappointed' look, combined with his 'worried' look.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Not sure if the question was rhetorical or not, I remained silent, starring at the table cloth.

_I wonder if this is egg shell white or cascade white?_

"When– I promised Nathaniel I would take care of you and Danielle and I sure feel like I am doing a poor job of it…" I said softly. I could hear the stress in his voice.

"I'm sorry Greg." I whispered.

"I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to grieve for them and I want you to be happy again. I heard your voice that first call in Forks. You were happy there. And then, the next day, I call and you are running back here fast as you can. And now…" He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "You need to talk to someone. I may be old and boring, but I have ears… tell me what happened and what I can do to make it better."

The tears were coming and, this time, I wasn't going to stop them. Quickly throwing some cash on the table, we left the restaurant and hailed a cab. I started crying as the cab pulled up, Greg giving him directions where to go. Holding me much like my father used to, I sobbed into his shoulder. I could see him pull out his cell for a second, but was too emotional to care why.

The ride was short, and before I knew it I was sitting on my couch while Greg made tea in my kitchen.

I accepted my cup with a sniffle and soft thank you.

Greg was the one to break the silence.

"I was worried you would never grieve for them. That you would keep it inside until you did something rash… That was why I sent you on that trip. I thought maybe you just needed to be alone. I didn't realize you needed permission to let it all out." He said with a small smile.

"I'm still sorry for being so much trouble…"

"I always wanted kids but… well, I care for you kid…" he mumbled.

He didn't have to finish the thought; I was good enough at reading between the lines to figure out what he meant. And it felt good to know that someone cared.

It was time to grieve for my parents and move on to deal with the strange emotions centered on a man in La Push.

"What happened up there? What caused this?" Greg asked slowly.

"Seth…" Just saying his name made the hole in my chest burn. What had I done?

"A guy? I have known you for some time and you have never let a guy get to you like this." Greg kept a kind expression on his face, completely nonjudgmental.

I knew I needed to get this out of my system, but it was still embarrassing, so I turned away.

"This was more than 'a guy.' This was… I don't even know what it was." I said slowly, trying to understand the emotions I was feeling and the thoughts flying through my mind. I thought I heard Greg stand up, but I was too focused to check to see. I kept talking, trying to figure myself out. "It was like a dream… that is what really scared me. How perfect it was so quickly. How, I hardly knew him, but I was attuned to him. It was like he was burned in my mind, so I could never see anyone but him. I still can see him if I close my eyes." I knew I was rambling by now.

Greg was silent.

I slowly turned to check his opinion, saying, "And now, since I did all I could to keep him away, I know I'll never see him again…" I tailed off at the sight before me.

It had to be a dream. Over the past three weeks, he was all I dreamed of after all. My subconscious's way of letting me know how stupid I was.

"Seth?" My mind was singing and my body coming back to life.

He smiled at me.

Greg was no where in sight, which was probably a good thing, as I would have been embarrassed to have anyone see me fling myself at the man in my doorway.

As his arms wrapped around me I realized how perfectly we fit together like this.

"I'm sorry–"

He cut me off. "Don't. Everything is going to be fine…"

And I knew it was, because I had Seth. And I was not running away anymore.

* * *

**I discovered last chapter that I love reviews. All you amazing people who leave them inspire me to get writing. So, Thank You and keep them coming! :-)**

**-R**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating in forever. :-( I know this is not long, but I wanted to get something out ant let you know I am still working on this and have not abandoned it.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I'm Stephenie Meyer. I also own the internet and sliced bread. :-)**

I would be content to never move. Ever.

I was, at the moment, in the arms of a gorgeous and warm man, a man who had shown up on my doorstep in my time of need.

_How had he done that?_

"Seth?" I asked his shoulder, not wasting energy to move my head and look him in the face.

"Mmm?" He mumbled, his hand not stopping its calming strokes on my back.

"How did you get here?" I asked softly, extremely curious.  
"Greg." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

_Greg?!_

"I don't understand," I said, now adjusting to look at him. This was of course the wrong thing to do because once I started looking at him, the rest of the world seemed to dissolve and all I saw was him. It was a while before we remembered our conversation and stopped just staring at each other in wonder.

"After you left," he said softly, both of us not wanting to think about it, "Greg showed up in town looking for anyone would could tell him why his best employee was a shell of her former self."

_Greg's vacation a week ago…_

I winced and looked down. I didn't want Seth to know that I was so miserable.

I felt his warm hand under my chin and felt him move my head to look at him again.

"I am sorry–" I tried to begin, but I was cut off by Seth's fingers on my lips, silencing me.

"Your reaction was perfectly normal. Some of the people on the reservation who know the truth have had similar reactions, and you didn't have the legends to prepare you like they did. It's okay," he said, smiling at the end.

I smiled back and went back to my former position, curled into his side like a cat. A cat infatuated with a large dog…

"Anyway… Greg showed up and my mom was trying to figure out how to tell him without telling him the _big_ secret," Seth continued. "I was busy moping around."

I gave Seth a hug at this point, still feeling bad that I could not have just accepted he was a wolf-man with out a major freak out.

"So, how did you convince Greg you were a good guy and he should help you see me?" I asked, still confused.

"Well, you obviously learned your sleuth tactics from him," Seth said with a laugh. "He also began poking around; trying to figure out the solution to his mystery by sneaking around places he should not be sneaking. That is how he saw one of us phase."

I bolted up right.

"Greg knows?! He knows what you are?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yep." Seth said with a smile, popping the 'p'. "It took a little time to calm him down, but he talked with my mom, Billy Black and Sam. They explained that we were protectors and to tell the world about us would be very bad. And he was okay. Then we explained that you knew the truth and he naturally figured that you didn't take the discovery well."

"But how did he know the bring you? And how did you show up at the moment I needed you?"

"I spoke privately to Greg and explained that I might have had something to do with you leaving and that I needed to see you. He must have seen truth in my face because he had me come back with him and stay at his place. He is a really cool guy. And, as far as how I got here, Greg called me when you were headed back here tonight and I ran as fast as I could."

"You ran?!"

_Greg lived across town._

"You are worth it."

Turning my head, I stared at the angelic face above me, thanking God and Greg and everything that brought me to this moment.

"You know…" he said softly, his fingers beginning to wander across my face, "Ever since that night in the woods, I have really wanted to kiss you again…"

I answered his unasked question, leaning upward and meeting him half way.

I would never tire of kissing this man.

His arms cradled me while his lips moved with mine. We only broke apart when the need for oxygen was louder than the need for each other.

"Wow.."

My face grew red when I realized I had spoken that out loud and Seth's face lit up with a smile. Holding me close, he replied, "You outshine my greatest dreams."

With his warmth around me, I fell asleep with those words repeating in my ears.

**Okay, again, really sorry about not updating in forever. I had another story pop in my head and I have been working on that for a while to make my muse happy. :-) Don't forget I love reviews and lots of those will help give me the kick in the butt to update this more.**

**Also, if you would like to read a new story from me, which should be up soon, don't forget to put me on author alert. :-)**


End file.
